


comfort

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Просто немного отдыха от миссий.





	

Устраиваясь виском на чужом плече, Джимми спокойно выдохнул, откровенно отдыхая душой и телом. Бегать в своей «кокаиновой» — как её любил звать он сам — версии, конечно, весело, но-о... утомительно. Серьезно и сильно; к тому же порой интересно было поглядеть на мир не через призму кокса или прицела снайперской винтовки, а просто. Своими собственными, незамутнёнными глазами — ну, так, разнообразия ради.  
  
Подняв глаза на спокойно читающего Бодхи, Джимми не смог не фыркнуть. Тихо, даже без намека на претензию. Просто так — уж слишком экстремал, чей воздух и чья кровь — адреналин — не вписывался в рамки заядлого книголюба. Ну вот вообще, а на деле все оказывалось так, и приходилось с этим как-то мириться. Хотя бы потому, что меняться Бодхи не собирался. Вообще.  
  
Лениво зевнув, не прикрывая рот ладонью, Джимми опустил взгляд к книжке, и прочитав пару предложений вскользь, он свел брови на переносице. В оных было что-то про единосущность души и природы; истину в вине и прочую лабуду, и, всмотревшись в строчки, ученый фыркнул, глянув секундой после прямо на экстремала. Тот зыркнул в ответ вопросительно, и Джимми не нашел ничего, кроме как спросить:  
  
— Серьезно, Бодхи?   
  
Убрав книженцию в сторону, едва не укладывая оную на колени Джимми, экстремал пожал плечами. В последнее время все катилось потихоньку по наклонной; все были на нервах, волновались, истерили. Один Бодхи оставался безмятежным и тихим, точно вода в спокойной бухте, и хмыкнув мягко, он поделился мыслью:  
  
— Сейчас все становится действительно трудным, хм? — Дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Джимми, что быстро вспомнил, как позавчера словил другим аватаром разряд дроби прямо в спину, рассказчик хмыкнул. — Мы сражаемся с этим со всех сил, но-о… может не получаться. Не совсем получаться.  
  
— Опять ты… — Джимми только хотел перебить, закатить глаза и разочарованно вздохнуть, но Бодхи усмехнулся, приобняв ученого за плечо и ткнувшись своим лбом в чужой — слишком по-братски, слишком спокойно:  
  
— Но мы пройдем через это, зная, что оно приведет нас к лучшему будущему. Оно всегда так, бро.  
  
Чужой взгляд — слишком искренний. О, великая наука, Бодхи ведь серьезно верил в это. Серьезно, так же, как монашки веруют в Бога-спасителя, а туземцы — в то, что люди с самолётами, технологиями и горячей водой в душах — боги.  
  
Джимми разочарованно вздохнул, тем не менее, спокойно заглянув в ответ экстремалу в глаза:  
  
— И какой мудрец выдал это?  
  
— Допустим, хм-м-м, — довольно хохотнув, Бодхи откинулся на спинку дивана, — я.  
  
Находя того невыносимым, Джимми запустил в него книгой. Экстремал поймал оную на лету, а после, подумав недолго, приблизился, притянув ученого к себе. Без слов, без пояснений — просто сделал это, и Джимми не особенно сопротивлялся, если честно. Вздохнул лишь как-то не особенно отчаянно, ощутившись в чужих крепких объятьях, а после фыркнул:  
  
— Начнешь цитировать Стэтхэма — я уйду. Запомнил?  
  
Взгляд Бодхи — спокойнее водной глади после шторма. Он сцепил ладони в замок, обнимая ученого, и усмешка его — плутовская, наглая.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим.  
  
Джимми был уверен, что тот лжет.  
Как всегда, впрочем.


End file.
